


Sleep

by perksofbeingauselesslesbian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perksofbeingauselesslesbian/pseuds/perksofbeingauselesslesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pharmercy have an interesting night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Some form of each of these prompts:  
> -you drooled on my pillow and I rolled in it  
> -you aren’t into PDA, but you are a cuddle demon who doesn’t know the meaning of personal space in your sleep  
> -Jesus fuck your feet are cold! Get away!  
> -“i have to pee” “nooooooo”

“Fareeha?”  
Fareeha groans and pushes her face further into Angela’s bosom, clinging tighter to her in the haze of sleep.   
“Fareeha, wake up. Oh mein gott, why are you such a heavy sleeper?”  
Angela lay still for a few moments more, contemplating the merits of rolling them both off the bed to rouse Fareeha. She had woken up from a nightmare to a complaining bladder, a patch of drool in between her boobs, and a face-down-deeply-asleep Fareeha to match.  
“Fareeha, wake up. I have to go to the bathroom.”  
This time, Fareeha stirs and takes a deep breath in.  
“Hm?”  
“Let go of me, I really have to pee.”  
“Noooo I’m comfy.”  
“Let go or I’ll sleep in the next room.”  
Fareeha grumbles but loosens her grip on Angela. She turns over, plants her face in the pillow and promptly falls asleep. Angela rolls her eyes and leaves her to create another drool puddle.   
The bright bathroom light stings her eyes and she winces. The wet patch on her chest is easily palm sized and unfortunately damp. She changes her shirt, goes to the toilet and returns to Fareeha.  
“Who’re you?” Fareeha mumbles as the bed dips behind her.  
“Your wife.”  
“Don’t eat me ninja dinosaur.”  
Angela settles behind Fareeha, pressing her nose to the back of her neck. Fareeha suddenly yelps and leaps out of bed, landing unceremoniously on the floor.   
After a few moments of silence, Angela peers over the side of the bed.   
“You okay down there?”  
“The ninja dinosaurs were torturing me with ice cubes on my legs.”  
“Those were my toes, Fareeha. Come back to bed.”  
“Will you protect me from the dinosaurs?”  
“Of course, liebling.”  
They both settle down again, wrapped in each other. Angela was on the verge of sleep when she felt Fareeha poke her arm.  
“Mh?”  
“I love you.”  
“’ve you too. Go t’ sleep.”  
“But I’m not tired anymore.”  
Angela pretends not to hear her, pulling the covers up to her chin and shuffling her way into Fareeha’s arms.   
“If you’re not tired, then sing to me.”  
“Okay. But I just have to...”  
Angela squeaks when Fareeha pulls her to lay on top of her.   
“Now you’re a human blanket.”  
“Fareeha, why.”  
“More cuddles.”  
Angela shrugs to herself and relaxes into Fareeha’s hold, her heartbeat thudding steadily against her ear.  
Fareeha begins to sing, a soft, humming melody that slowly lulls Angela to sleep.


End file.
